


Love

by Fantasy_Addict



Series: Name of the Game [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Contests, Friends to Lovers, Games, Idiots in Love, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Pet Names, Sleepovers, Sweet Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24879817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasy_Addict/pseuds/Fantasy_Addict
Summary: Keith has a case of the feels.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Name of the Game [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750123
Comments: 16
Kudos: 176





	Love

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to AkaneShiro and Dunawolf for the name "Love"! Also, thanks to Cloudedskiez for the suggestion that Keith call Lance a "dork". 🥰

Keith needed to up his game. Although, he wasn't really sure if this was a game anymore. Sure, the pet names still embarrassed the both of them…..but Keith was enjoying this. It was very….. domestic. And certainly didn't help his growing crush.

"Hey, Shiro?" Keith asked, knocking on Shiro's door. It opened to a slightly disheveled Shiro.

"Keith?" he asked sleepily. "It's the middle of the night. What's wrong?" Keith picked at his shirt.

"Um…." he said. Shiro frowned.

"Why don't you come in?" he asked. Keith didn't hesitate to walk in.

"I have a crush on Lance," he blurted as soon as Shiro shut the door. Shiro paused.

"Oh," he said. "Okay. We're having that talk." He sat down in the bed, motioning for Keith to do the same. "So when did this start?"

"After he started the game," Keith admitted. "And just yesterday…."

"You mean the cuddle session you had with him?" Shiro smirked. Keith's face burst into flames.

"Y-yeah," he said. "That." Shiro sighed.

"Well, my advice is to tell him how you feel," Shiro said. "But don't wait too long to do it." Keith nodded, then stood to leave. It was still the middle of the night after all.

"Thanks, Shiro," he said.

*****

"Love," Keith said the next morning. Lance paused mid-bite of food goo.

"Gaut i'," he said. He swallowed quickly. "What made you decide on that one?"

"Are we giving reasons now?" Keith said. He hadn't slept well, too busy thinking about how to tell Lance. Lance held his hands up in surrender.

"Sorry, love, just asking," Lance said. Keith couldn't have stopped the smile even if he tried.

"I didn't sleep much," he said. Lance frowned.

"You wanna talk about it?" he asked. Keith eyed him, thinking.

"Nah, I'm alright," he said. Lance shrugged.

"Whatever you say, love," he said. Just then, Shiro walked in.

"Morning," he said. He shot a look to Keith. Keith shook his head slightly. Shiro sighed.

"Hey, Shiro!" Lance said brightly. "Man, am I the only one who got sleep?" You look as bad as Keith! No offense, love." Keith elbowed him lightly, while Shiro just raised an eyebrow.

"Love, huh?" he asked. Lance grinned.

"Keith seems to only know simple terms," he joked. "I'm hoping he'll pick up some better ones."

"Dork," Keith muttered softly. He stood and left before seeing Lance's reaction.

*****

Keith heard a knock on his door as he was getting ready for bed. He opened the door to see Lance standing on the other side.

"Hey, love," he said. Keith noticed he had a blanket draped over one arm and a pillow tucked under the other. "I thought….well the other day was the best nap I'd ever taken and I just thought-"

"You thought a sleepover would help me sleep," Keith finished. Lance nodded.

"So? What do you say, love?" Keith smiled.

"Come on in," he said. Lance beamed and set his stuff up in the floor next to Keith's bed, Keith climbing under his own covers.

"Goodnight, love," Lance said. Keith felt his heart flutter.

"Goodnight, dork," he whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> SOFT. Sorry, I just had to get that out there.😂
> 
> Keith, face your feelings already, am I right?🥰
> 
> (I will be honest, I wrote this while watching an episode of Arrow.😂 So sorry if it feels a bit rushed.)


End file.
